Online Tribal Gathering
The Online Tribal Gathering was an online event on Facebook on June 26, 2011 in which fans of The Tribe participated. Background In an announcement On May 20, Cloud 9 announced that an online gathering would take place in the near future, in celebration of the Facebook page reaching 20,000 likes. They said it would have different activities every hour for 12 hours, including "trivia quizzes, competitions, special guests to answer any questions, maybe some memorial footage put up on the channel such as rushes or behind the scenes material to view on the day, random phone calls from the Cloud 9 team and cast to those attending, digital auctions and overall a whole lot of Tribal facts, figures and fun!"20,000 Celebration Global Digital Tribal Gathering on Tribeworld On May 29, the page reached 20,000 likes.Message from The Tribe (Official) on May 29, 2011 on Facebook June 26 was set as the date for the gathering. Fans were urged to submit videos for a commemorative video, and photos for a fashion parade - both happening at the gathering.Newsflash – Tribal Gathering: It’s A Date! on Tribeworld On June 11, an audio message from Raymond Thompson was uploaded to YouTube inviting the fans to the gathering. On June 21, the itinerary and schedule for the gathering was published.Tribal Gathering Itinerary and Schedule on Tribeworld On June 23, a video of Tribemaster announcing he/she/it would be at the gathering was posted on Facebook.Tribemaster Message on YouTube Schedule The schedule was posted on Tribeworld and Facebook on June 21. All times listed are in New Zealand Standard Time. *7:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Cast chat with Dwayne Cameron. *8:00 AM: Video welcome by Raymond Thompson. *8:15 AM - 9:15 AM: Live music chat with John Williams. *9:15 AM: Upload of You Belong To Me Tribal Gathering video. *9:15 AM - 9:45 AM: Open music discussion. *9:45 AM - 10:45 AM: Quiz 1 - Tribe music and sounds. *10:45 AM - 11:45 AM: Live chat with Raymond Thompson. *11:45 AM: Vide upload of fan greetings and messages. *11:45 AM - 12:45 PM: Friend and fan chat hosted by Matt Robinson. *12:45 PM - 13:45 PM: Caption competition. *13:45 PM - 14:45 PM: Quiz 2 - Tribe Story Quiz. *14:45 PM - 15:15 PM: Video upload Behind the scenes. *15:15 PM - 16:00 PM: Tribemaster chat. *16:00 PM - 17:00 PM: Tribe live roleplay. *17:00 PM: Uploading video D&C. *17:15 PM - 18:30 PM: Fashion/make up/costume parade. *18:30 PM - 19:30 PM: Live Tom Hern cast chat. *19:30 PM: Competition winners announced. *19:45 PM: Details of release dates of Tribe books and novels. *20:00 PM: Tribe gathering closing ceremony. Summary Five minutes before 7 AM, the gathering was opened with an overture video showing the schedule, containing clips from the Cloud 9 Studios Open Day with an instrumental track played over it.Tribe Gathering 2011 Overture! from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookShortly after the video was posted, Dwayne Cameron's cast chat started. It lasted for about an hour, with over 500 questions being asked. The winner of a phone call from Dwayne was Tasha Dowell.Dwayne Cameron chat post from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookWinner of Dwayne phone call from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookA 12 minute long video of Raymond Thompson welcoming the fans to the gathering and giving some information was posted.Tribal Gathering Opening Welcome! from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookAfter the welcome video followed the chat with John Williams, co-creator and producer of Abe Messiah. The winners of a phone call with John were Heike Heinrich and Lina Talhaug.John Williams chat post from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookJohn Williams phone call winner 1 from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookJohn Williams phone call winner 2 from The Tribe (Official) on FacebookA new video of You Belong To Me, with clips from the Cloud 9 Studios Open Day and the cast visiting London in 2000 was posted.You Belong To Me special Tribal Gathering Video! from The Tribe (Official) on Facebook30 minutes before the music quiz was an open music discussion, where fans could discuss tribe music and other music. The fans were also encouraged to take a break, get some food and stretch their legs.Open music discussion post from The Tribe (Official) on Facebook Tribe music quiz At 9:45 AM, the tribe music quiz began. 17 questions were asked. Question 1: How many languages are sung in ‘Tribe Spirit’ :Answer: 4 Question 2: What are the four languages that are the sung in ‘Tribe Spirit’ :Answer: English, Zulu, Maori, Xhosa Question 2: What are the four languages that are the sung in ‘Tribe Spirit’ :Answer: English, Zulu, Maori, Xhosa Question 3: Who are the lead singers of the opening and end title versions of “The Dream Must Stay Alive’ used in the Tribe Series? :Answer: Rosalind J and Meryl Cassie Question 4: Can you name the music used in this clip :Most users commented that they were unable to see the clip, as it was set to private. Therefore, the question was skipped.Music clip re-post from The Tribe (Official) on Facebook :Answer (not published): Warrior Theme (Urban Jungle) Question 5: Where was ‘The Spirit Symphony’ recorded by the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra? :Answer: The Wellington Town Hall in Wellington, New Zealand Question 6: Meryl Cassie (Ebony) and her sisters, Monique (Siva) and Megan (Java) sang an important Tribe song - what is the name of it? :Answer: Tribe Spirit Question 7: What name did Meryl, Monique and Megan call themselves when recording Tribe Spirit? :Answer: Tribe Sister Question 8: What was the character names of the all girl, all singing, musically obsessed trio who appear in Tribe Series 2 :Answer: The Smile - Lips, Teeth and Dimples Question 9: What song did ‘Tribe Smile’ record for the Abe Messiah Tribe album? :Answer: I Can't Stop Question 10: Which iconic UK composer wrote most of the music for Tribe Series 1-3 and many other Cloud 9 series like The Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson, The Legend of William Tell, and William Shatner’s A Twist in the Tale? :Answer: Simon May (with Simon Lockyer) Question 11: Name one other popular television series that Simon May has composed music for (hint Ray also wrote some scripts for one particular series) :Answer: Simon did music for Eastenders, Howards Way (BBC) which Ray was involved heavily in, and other C9 shows too Question 12: Complete the four words of the lyrics that come next in ‘Tribe Spirit’ ''' '''Dark clouds across the sky Children asking why Is there ---- ----- --- --? :Answer: Is there hope above for me Question 13: Which three male members of the main Tribe cast recorded the vocals for the song ‘This is the place’ from the Abe Messiah Tribe album? :Answer: Caleb Ross (LEX), Dwayne Cameron (BRAY), Danny James (ZOOT) Question 14: What is the highest charting position (so far) that The Tribe Soundtrack Volume 1 has been on the Amazon UK best selling albums chart? :Answer: Number 33 Question 15: Who composed the song ‘Tribe Spirit’ and wrote the lyrics? :Answer: Raymond Thompson Question 16: Complete the eight words that come next in ‘The Dream Must Stay alive’ Look into the future what do you see? I really need to know now, is there a place for me? '---- -- ----- -- -- -- ---- ----?' :Answer: Tell me where do we go from here? Question 17: The Abe Messiah Tribe album was recorded in which two cities? :Answer: London and WellingtonTribe music quiz: Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, Q7, Q8, Q9, Q10, Q11, Q12, Q13, Q14, Q15, Q16, Q17 from The Tribe (Official) on Facebook The winner was Fiona Irene-Anne McCormick.Competition winners from The Tribe (Official) on Facebook Notes and references Category:Events (real world) Category:2011